Act.01: A Day to Live or Die
Welcome to the city of Nozuchi. In this city, is a small village named Akitsu. The small village believes in ritualistic sacrifice to the gods, and it has been a long held belief of the village that sacrifice spares the village from disaster. The small one-level buildings are simple. No electricity. Only hard work exists. If you don’t work, you don’t eat. In this village, a young woman lives. This is Kasumi, currently she is taking water from the nearby stream for her own home. Kasumi: (huffs) Same mind numbing stuff different day. The bucket in hand, she begins the long walk home, bemoaning her task. Kasumi: (sarcastically) This place just keeps getting better and better. As she arrives home, there is a piece of paper pinned to her door. On it, the words are scribbled, ‘You have been chosen to be this year’s sacrifice’. Kasumi: Well that's new…(sighs)...curse my luck… She crumples up the piece of paper, unhappy with how things were transpiring. Unsure of what to do, she sets the bucket inside the house, before going to do her daily shopping. She comes to the fruit vendor and begins surveying the produce. Vendor: Hey Kasumi. How’re you doing? Kasumi: ...Fine...Just fine. Vendor: They picked the name of the person to be sacrificed to the Gods...though...I think you already know… Kasumi: (rolls her eyes) Noooo really. Couldn’t they have the common decency to tell me in person? Vendor: They tried, but you weren’t home when they brought the news to you. Kasumi: It’s not like its hard to find someone here. Vendor: (Disappointed) Kasumi, you know as well as everyone else, that they’ve always picked the sacrifice at random, it how its always been done. Its tradition. Kasumi: I know dammit I know… Vendor: I encourage you to enjoy your last few days, because it won’t be long before the sacrifice day. Kasumi: (sighs) Whatever… Kasumi leaves the stand, but within the shadows, someone wearing a trenchcoat and fedora looks on. She seemingly follows Kasumi at a distance, keeping tabs on her. Kasumi visits the next stand, another vendor that sells special little trinkets. She looks over them. In the corner of her eye, she notices the trenchcoat-wearing person, and decides to see if the person follows. She walks to another stand, only for the person to follow not too far away. As she returns to her home, the trenchcoat wearing person had seemingly followed her, keeping their distance. Kasumi, sick of seeing the person following her, decides to confront the person. She walks over to the trenchcoat wearing person. Kasumi: Ok really? Why in the hell are you following me? The trenchcoat person says nothing. Kasumi: (aggravated) Fine don’t say anything! Kasumi turns to walk away, as she does, the trenchcoat person taps her on the shoulder. Confused and annoyed, Kasumi turns back to the person. Kasumi: (growls) What...do...you...want. At that moment, the trenchcoat wearing person decks her in the face, knocking her clean out. Time passes, and when Kasumi next wakes up. She finds herself lying on her bed, her feet and hands bound, and her mouth was gagged with a bandana tied around the back of her head. The trenchcoat person was seemingly gathering supplies in her house. Kasumi thrashes against her binds, the bandana muting her angry cries. The person, seemingly finished gathering supplies, wraps Kasumi up in a blanket. Kasumi feels herself on the person’s shoulder, as she seemingly understands that her time has come much sooner than she thought. Kasumi: (thinking) Well they could have just asked nicely if it was time already… Hours seemingly pass before she eventually feels the ground underneath her. Kasumi: (thinking) Finally...took long enough… The person allows her head to be shown. Kasumi finally gets a chance to look around and notices that they are smack dab in the middle of the forest. Kasumi: (thinking) This cant be right… The person takes off their fedora, to reveal a woman with extraordinary long hair. ???: I hate this stupid thing. Kasumi’s eyes widen as she releases a muffled sound. She looks over to her and smiles to her. ???: Sorry about all this. Kasumi rolls her eyes annoyed with still being unable to talk. ???: But I got paid to take you away from there, and to bring you somewhere else. So you’ll just have to be patient. Kasumi cocks her head to the side confused Kasumi: (thinking) She got paid to take me away...why...what’s so important about me… With the night seemingly incoming, she decides to take her trenchcoat off. Revealing her own outfit, and the tonfas at her hips. This wasn’t an average person to Kasumi. Kasumi: (thinking) Well that’s interesting… The woman quietly begins making camp and pitches a tent. Kasumi is certainly confused as the woman goes about making camp. Kasumi sighs as she slumps slightly, accepting her fate. With everything eventually set, it seemed as though the woman was just taking in the fire. ???: Comfortable, I hope? Kasumi: (thinking with an angry look on her face) I hope she knows I can’t freaking talk… ???: I know you can’t respond, but its not like your life had much meaning at this point. Kasumi slumps further as a look of defeat crosses her face. ???: You could say I saved you. Kasumi huffs through her gag, clearly annoyed. The woman decides to do something, she stands up and removes the mouth gag from her, and sits back down. Kasumi: Took you long enough… ???: I can always put it back on if you’d prefer or you’re going to cause me trouble. Kasumi: How could I cause you trouble? I have no idea where the hell we are. ???: You could start screaming for help. Kasumi: Why would I do that? Like you said my life is meaningless… ???: Then why stay there? Kasumi: Because it was my home… I had everything I needed there. ???: Your ‘home’ was likely going to sacrifice you to gods that don’t exist. Kasumi: (sighs) Why should I care… ???: Anyway, my employer paid me money to bring you somewhere. Since you were destined to die there, might as well take you away. Kasumi: Whatever...I don't care… The woman quietly strokes the fire. She use a stick to move some of the logs around. Kasumi: Look you gotta name? It’s pretty damn awkward talking to someone without knowing their name. Haruka: Its Haruka. Kasumi: And I’m sure you know I’m Kasumi… Haruka: Yes I do. Kasumi: (sighs) So what now… Haruka: We camp here for the night. Kasumi: ...Ok… Haruka: Are you hungry? Kasumi: I guess… Haruka holds up an apple to her mouth. Kasumi recognizes the apple as one of the things she bought earlier in the day. Kasumi: Was it really necessary to rob my house? Haruka: I wouldn’t call it robbing. Kasumi: But it was. Haruka: I was gathering provisions for the trip. Kasumi: ...Whatever… Haruka: Did you assume I was going to just come into the wild without grabbing supplies? Kasumi: No… Haruka: Then of course I was going to grab supplies from your house. Kasumi: …(huffs) I don’t care anymore… Haruka: If you’re not going to eat the apple… Kasumi: I’ll eat it...jeez… Haruka lets Kasumi grab on to the apple, but something occurs to her in thought as she grips on to the apple with her mouth. Kasumi: (thinking) I still don’t understand her… And how the hell am I supposed to eat this without my hands… Haruka looks at Kasumi. Haruka: (Laughing) You look like a stuffed pig. Kasumi growls with the apple still in her mouth. Haruka: Yeah, yeah, I get what you’re getting at. Haruka gets up and lets the bed sheet falls and unties her hands. She then sits back down. Kasumi: (takes the apple out of her mouth) That's better...thanks…. Haruka: You’re welcome. Haruka continues to stroke the fire. Kasumi: (takes a bite) So...how far are we going? Haruka: I don’t know. Kasumi: How don’t you know? Arent you getting paid to take me somewhere? Haruka: I haven’t been told where to take you yet. Kasumi: That’s just messed up… Haruka: Its the life of a bounty hunter. Kasumi: Well whatever. At least this is more interesting than the past few days have been for me. Haruka: I’m not going to untie your legs. The knot is tight enough you won’t be able to undo it. Kasumi: Fine… Haruka: If you prove yourself by not trying to run away, I’ll consider untying you. Kasumi: Run away…? Where would I go if I have NO IDEA where we are… Haruka: Less trouble for me to just not do it. Kasumi: Fine...fine whatever...so we head out tomorrow then? Haruka: Yes. Kasumi: Well then...Might as well get some sleep then… Kasumi had no other choice. She leans against the log behind her and tries to fall asleep. Haruka, after putting out the fire, ducks into her tent and drifts off to sleep. Kasumi however, not used to sleeping like she is, can’t fall asleep. Kasumi: Well this sucks… She wracks her brain for ideas for how to fall asleep. Kasumi: Well I’ve had to deal with meager livings...but this is insane… (attempts to get comfortable) Time eventually passes, and the sun comes up. Haruka crawls out of her tent to find a snoring Kasumi. Haruka: (Thinking) At least she fell asleep. Haruka gathers everything up and puts it away. She pokes at Kasumi. Kasumi: (groans) I’m up I’m up… Haruka: Hope you slept well. Kasumi: Yea...kinda… Haruka: Really? You don’t look like you did. Kasumi: Well it was pretty uncomfortable but I managed. Haruka: Well we can’t stay here much longer. She unties Kasumi’s legs. Kasumi: (huffs) Well lets go then. Haruka makes Kasumi walk in front of her so she can keep an eye on her. Haruka decides to start a conversation as they walk. Haruka: So why the fashion choice? Kasumi: Because it fits. Haruka: So you wear a long-sleeved shirt ‘because it fits’? Its almost eighty-five out here. Kasumi: The heat has never bothered me (shrugs) Haruka: The heat sucks. Kasumi: Oh come on its not that bad. especially because you’re wearing...that revealing getup… Haruka: You have an issue with what I wear? Kasumi: I don’t care. Haruka: No, none of that crap, if you have an issue with what I wear, speak up. Kasumi: No I seriously don't care. Its just you’re complaining about the heat that's all. Haruka: Yes I am. You think beastkin wear ‘revealing getups’ because we like showing our bodies off? While we do, that’s not the point. Kasumi: I never said that. Haruka: Then what’re you implying? Kasumi: I just don’t like people complaining that's all. Haruka: Then why are you complaining about what I’m wearing? Kasumi: (sighs) Nevermind… Haruka: You are so confusing. Kasumi: It doesn’t matter if I am or not Haruka: (Sighing) Just, stop. Kasumi: Fine. As the two travel through the woods, the sounds of birds flying through the trees can be heard. The movements of animals, the breaking of branches, and the plants absorbing the sunlight above, this all occurred around them. The leaves within the trees kept the sunlight from beating down on them, giving them plenty of shade to use. Haruka looks around. Haruka: (thinking) Not being followed. Good. Can’t allow someone to steal my bounty. Kasumi: You sure you aren’t lost? Haruka: The point right now isn’t to be lost. Its to lose any pursuers that might come after us. Kasumi: Riiiight… Haruka: Think me crazy all you like. But a healthy dose of skepticism and paranoia and come in handy when necessary. Kasumi: Whatever. The two enter into a clearing, in the middle of it, a pile of delicious-looking berries sits. Kasumi: Ok how dumb do people think we are? That looks really REALLY suspicious. Haruka: The trap wasn’t set for us. The trap is set for animals. Someone is intending to lure and catch something. Haruka leans over to a nearby bush and snaps a twig off. She throws it into the nearby pile of berries, and a net immediately pops up and into the branch of a tree. The berries scatter. Haruka: Someone probably looking for their next meal. Kasumi: True… Behind them, a rustle in nearby bushes can be heard. Haruka turns around and backs up into Kasumi, pushing the both of them backwards. Kasumi: Woah! The hell? Haruka looks on as someone leaps out. Her instincts kick in, and before they even get close. Haruka throws her knee into the man’s face. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she then throws the man into the ground with a slam. The man becomes unconscious. Haruka: Hmph. Weak. Kasumi picks herself up off the ground, dusting herself off. Kasumi: Well that was fast. Haruka: A man who only cares about greed, no doubt. Likely thought capturing a woman would be an ‘easy task’, but what he didn’t count on was his perception was completely incorrect about who I am. Kasumi: Well people tend to underestimate women in society. Haruka: This man was simply after a bounty. I know his kind all too well. Kasumi: ...Wait who’s bounty? Haruka: (Simply) Mine. Kasumi: Huh...Well not surprising seeing how fast you took that poor sap out Haruka: Its not for any of the reasons you could possibly think of. Kasumi: Ook...I’ll take your word for it. Haruka: (Sighs) Now you see why I told you before we have to be careful about our surroundings. Kasumi: Yea yea I get it. Haruka waits for Kasumi to get moving. Haruka: Let’s go. I have my own money to collect. Kasumi: Fine lets get this over with. The two continue on through the forest. Haruka keeping a sharp eye on Kasumi. Category:Legacy Category:Anime Episode